


Revealed (Remix of Hidden)

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-26
Updated: 2008-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry explores Draco's hidden depths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revealed (Remix of Hidden)

**Title:** Revealed (Remix of Hidden)  
 **Author:**[](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[ **alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** ~1050  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/) 's challenge #90: Remix  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Warnings:** explicit sexual content.  
 **A/N:** This story is a remix of [](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=sesheta_66)[**sesheta_66**](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=sesheta_66)'s fic [Hidden](http://sesheta-66.livejournal.com/254531.html) and will make more sense it that one is read first.  
 **Summary:** Harry explores Draco's hidden depths.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

_Excerpt from the end of Sesheta_66’s fic,_ [Hidden](http://sesheta-66.livejournal.com/254531.html)

 

"Oh, that's not all I've hidden from you," Malfoy replied with a glint in his eye. Harry read his body language, and if the glare Zabini was shooting in Harry's direction was an indication of the jealousy Harry thought it was, he wasn't far off the mark.

Harry smiled and took a swig of his pint. "Care to show me later?"

~

Revealed

~

Draco leaned forward. “Why wait until later?” he asked. “Why not now?” He eyed Potter up and down suggestively, smirking as a flush stained his cheeks. “Or are you all talk and no action? Where’s your Gryffindor courage?”

Potter reacted as predicted, by slamming his pint down onto the bar and standing. “If you want action, I can show you action,” he growled.

Draco shivered at the implied force and power in Potter’s voice. “Follow me,” he said, spinning on his heel and leading the way to the back.

“Draco--!”

“Not now, Blaise,” Draco said, not even turning his head to look at his business partner. Blaise had been getting a bit too clingy lately. Draco probably needed to remind him that they were strictly business partners and nothing else. At that moment, however, he had other things on his mind. Like the fit man who was breathing down his neck and following him to the back.

Opening a door, Draco led Potter into a storeroom that was warded only to allow him and Blaise. Waving his wand, he reset the wards and added an extra barrier just in case. Then, he raised an eyebrow challengingly. “So, you were saying--?”

Potter hauled Draco close until their faces were mere inches apart. “Be sure you want this,” he whispered.

“You haven’t said what _this_ is yet,” Draco murmured back, his breath hitching in his throat at the hungry look in Potter’s eyes.

“I think I’ll start with your body,” Potter purred, his hands skimming over Draco’s shoulders to settle at his waist. “I imagine you’re hiding a lot beneath these fashionable clothes.”

Draco didn’t have an opportunity to reply because Potter crushed their lips together, sliding his tongue between Draco’s lips to dominate and explore.

He relaxed into Potter’s embrace, snogging him back fiercely, and after a moment the kiss became sensual and heated. Without hesitation, Draco’s arms came up to wrap around Potter’s neck to hold him closer as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

When Potter’s fingers began puling at his clothes, Draco helped him, and when he finally shrugged off his robes and started on Potter’s, their fingers slid against each other’s, somehow making the disrobing more intimate.

Potter pulled away panting. “Where?” he gasped, nibbling along Draco’s jaw.

Draco inclined his head. “Table,” he managed, a burst of heat spearing through him when he saw the way Potter looked at him, as if he wanted to devour him.

Potter walked him backwards until his arse hit the table, and with one sweep of his arm, he cleared off the parchments covering it. “Hope those weren’t important,” he muttered, dipping his head and sucking a bruise onto Draco’s neck.

“Not as important as this,” Draco chuckled softly, his laugh turning to a moan when Potter reached into his trousers to grasp his erection and pull.

“Oh, it feels as if you _do_ have a lot to show me,” Potter whispered, his eyes locking with Draco’s as he fondled him.

Draco’s eyes fluttered as Potter’s large hand stroked him with the perfect amount of tightness. When he got to the tip of his prick, Potter circled it with his thumb and Draco shuddered. “Told you,” he gasped.

“I think this deserves a closer inspection,” Potter murmured, and to Draco’s shock he dropped to his knees. After nuzzling cloth aside, he drew Draco’s cock into his mouth, licking the tip and collecting the pre-come that had gathered there before running his tongue firmly along the big vein on the underside.

Draco’s hand clutched the edge of the table convulsively as Potter’s wicked mouth worked its magic, and when Potter hummed around him, Draco’s back arched and he keened, spurting down Potter’s rippling throat for what felt like an age.

When it became too much, he pushed against Potter’s shoulders and Potter immediately pulled off, looking up and licking his swollen lips. “Not bad,” he rasped, slowly getting to his feet.

Draco smiled lazily and dragged Potter to him, snogging him deeply and groaning as he tasted himself in Potter’s mouth.

As they both drew back gasping for air, Draco reached down into Potter’s trousers and cupped his prick, eyes widening as he felt how the throbbing shaft filled his hand. “Impressive,” he murmured. “It appears you have some things to show me as well.”

Potter’s eyes were fluttering as Draco squeezed and rubbed him through his trousers. “God,” he moaned.

“What do you want?” Draco asked, moving his hand in the rhythm he himself loved.

“Anything,” Potter managed, his head tilted back.

Draco eyed Potter’s Adam’s apple and he leaned forward, sucking it into his mouth even as he sped up his hand movements. “I would love to feel you inside me,” he whispered against Potter’s damp skin, smiling as Potter’s prick jumped. “Maybe next time.”

“Next time?” Apparently Potter like the idea, since once he heard that, he shuddered and came in strong pulses over Draco’s hand.

Draco coaxed every drop from him, and when he was done and was slumped against Draco, panting heavily, Draco raised his hand to his mouth to lick Potter’s come from his fingers.

Potter’s eyes opened in time to see him doing that and he moaned. “You’re brilliant,” he gasped.

“Mm,” Draco said, pulling his finger out of his mouth with a pop.

“Draco! I need you out here!”

Blaise sounded furious, and Draco sighed.

“He sounds pissed off,” Potter said, beginning to put himself back together.

Draco shrugged. “He has no reason to be,” he muttered. “We’re not together or anything.”

Potter smiled. “Good.” Pressing a quick kiss to Draco’s lips, he refastened his robes and cast a couple of Cleaning Spells over both of them.

“Thanks.” Draco pursed his lips. “So, are there any other things you want to know about me?”

Potter pulled Draco close again, running his nose along Draco’s jaw. “Most definitely,” he murmured. “I think you’ve many more mysteries I’d like to explore. Have dinner with me tonight?”

Draco grinned. “All right,” he agreed. “Dinner’s on you, dessert’s on me.”

With a crisp nod, Potter agreed. “Brilliant. And that way we can explore each other’s hidden depths.”

~


End file.
